Glamorous Days
by DaisyDaisuki
Summary: a ReitUki Fanfic Ketika ada satu hubungan yang terputus, maka kau akan disambungkan dengan hubungan lain.. LAST CHAPTER UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Glamorous Day  
>Author: Kokoro Orihara<br>Chapter: - (Oneshot)  
>Genre: Angst, Romance<br>Pair: Reita x Ruki (the GazettE), Hyde x Tetsu (L'Arc~en~Ciel)  
>Rating: T<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda mungil terlihat tengah mengikuti kegiatan rutin sarapan pagi bersama kedua orang tuanya. Pemuda manis itu tampak lahap memakan masakan buatan <em><strong>Ibunya<strong>_.

"Kau yakin bisa berangkat sekolah sendirian?" tanya Hyde, sang Ibu khawatir.

"Apa kau perlu diantar Ayah?' timpal Tetsu. Ruki menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri. Toh sekolah sepi, paling juga hanya anak-anak yang mengikuti ekskul saja yang ada. Ayah dan Ibu tidak perlu khawatir OK?" balas Ruki riang. Hyde hanya tersenyum lembut dan membereskan bekas makan keluarga kecil itu.

"Jya~ Itekimasu!" pamit Ruki sambil melangkah keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati di jalan Taka!" balas kedua orang tuanya.

Taka berjalan menuju sekolahnya sambil bersiul. Sekolah di liburan musim panas? Mungkin hal aneh dan tidak biasa. Tapi, selama dua tahun bersekolah di Lamia Gakuen ia sudah sedikit terbiasa. Terima kasih kepada penyakit jantung lemah bawaanya. Ia tidak bisa bersekolah dengan normal. Berkali-kali ia harus absen karena tidak kuat masuk sekolah. Para guru dan wali kelas pun hanya bisa memakluminya.

Namun atas desakan Gackt-sensei selaku wali kelas, Taka harus mengikuti kelas tambahan selama liburan musim panas atau ia terancam tidak naik kelas 3. Taka bersiul mengikuti alunan lagu yang terdengar dari iPod-nya. Dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian ia sudah sampai di gerbang Lamia Gakuen yang lumayan megah itu.

Ruki melangkahkan kakinya melewati lapangan olahraga. Di sana ia melihat beberapa siswa yang mengikuti ekskul Tennis, Sepak Bola, dan Softball bermain dibawah terik matahari siang. Ruki menarik bibir manisnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang terlihat sedikit sedih.

'_Kapan ya aku bisa bermain seperti itu?_' batinnya muram.

Ruki melirik jam tangan dan tersentak kaget saat waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima menit. Okay, dia hampir telat. Dan seantero sekolah juga tahu Gackt paling anti anak telat. Dengan sedikit berlari-lari kecil ia melewati loker sepatu. Ia ingin berlari kencang layaknya remaja pada umumnya. Namun keinginan itu ditahannya kuat-kuat. Ia masih menyayangi jantung dan dirinya sendiri.

"S, Sumimasen!" ucap Ruki menggeser pintu kelasnya.

"Eh?"

Ruang kelas tampak sangat lowong. Hanya ada Gackt-sensei dan duduk santai di salah satu bangkunya. Gackt tersenyum –atau menyeringai- kepada Ruki. Guru tampan itu melambaikan tangan tanda ia menyuruh Ruki untuk mengambil tempat. Ruki pun menurut dan duduk tepat di sebelah Gackt-sensei.

"Ohayou, Matsumoto-kun." Sapa Gackt.

"O, ohayo Sensei. Sumimasen, aku telat." Balas Ruki gugup.

"Yah, kau beruntung aku tidak ber_kicau_ pagi ini. Sebenarnya tidak hanya kau yang mengikuti tambahan pelajaran lho~" ucap Gackt menata kertas yang ada di depannya. Ruki memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Namanya Suzuki Akira. Semua anak memanggilnya Reita. Kau tahu? Cowok yang kemana-mana memakai noseband itu lho." cerita Gackt.

"Ah, maaf sensei, aku tidak ingat." Balas Ruki merasa bersalah.

"Yah, wajar sih. kalian adalah dua siswa-_ku_ yang tidak pernah masuk sekolah. Jadi tidak heran kalau kau tidak tahu soal Reita." Gackt mengangkat bahu dan beranjak.

"Oh…. Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"AHA! Pertanyaan yang bagus~~ DIA BELUM DATANG~ DAN AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU MAHLUK NOSBEN TIDAK TAHU DIRI ITU." sindir Gackt. Ruki tertawa garing.

'_**GREEKK**__!'_

"Curhat?" tanya sebuah suara membalas sindiran Gackt. Ruki menoleh. Dan pandangannya langsung tidak mau lepas dari sosok pemuda pirang yang memakai noseband.

"KUFUFUFU! **TELAT**!" sergah Gackt kelas.

Reita mengangkat bahu cuek dan ngeloyor masuk. Ia pun refleks mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah Ruki. Yup, tempat dimana tadi awalnya Gackt duduk di sana. Gackt menghela nafas berat dan menatap kedua murid uniknya itu.

"Reita, kenalkan. Namanya Matsumoto Takanori." Ucap Gackt.

"A, a panggil saja Ruki." Balas Ruki malu-malu. Diulurkannya tangan mungil itu. Reita menatap Ruki dan menjabat tangan Ruki, membuat pemuda itu sedikit salah tingkah.

Reita hanya diam dan mengangguk menanggapi sapaan Ruki. Mereka pun mengikuti pelajaran yang disampaikan Gackt dengan tenang. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada cowok yang memiliki banyak luka lecet di tubuhnya itu.

Gackt tidak dapat menahan senyuman saat tahu Ruki sesekali mencuri pandang. Ia merasa keputusannya untuk menyatukan kedua murid_ spesial_-nya ini tidak sepenuhnya salah. Reita masih dengan cuek menopang dagu dan memperhatikan Gackt mengajari mereka matematika. Gackt memang seorang wali kelas yang handal. Meski ia adalah guru fisika, ia mampu menyesuaikan perannya dalam mengajari Ruki dan Reita.

_**KRING**_~~

"Ah? Sudah jam segini?" tanya Gackt mengalihkan pandangan pada jam dinding.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh istirahat." Ucap Gackt mengakhiri pelajaran.

Sepeninggal Gackt, Reita dan Ruki masih saja saling diam dan tidak menyapa. Ruki dengan canggung membuka bekalnya. Ia tidak sadar kalau Reita memperhatikan gerak-geriknya itu. Sejurus kemudian Reita sedikit terkekeh geli saat Ruki dengan imutnya menjatuhkan sendok. Si mungil nan manis itu pun buru-buru mengambil sendok yang jatuh dan mengelapnya.

"A, Ah maaf, apa ada yang salah?" tanya Ruki menyadari tingkah aneh Reita.

"Um, tidak ada. Kau lucu." Jawab Reita jujur. Pipi chubby Ruki merona dibuatnya.

Pemuda mungil itu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Reita dan kembali fokus dengan bekalnya.

"Hei, boleh aku bertanya?" ucap Reita. Ruki yang melahap sosis 'gurita'-nya mengangguk. Reita dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tawa saat melihat tingkah menggemaskan Ruki.

"Yah, kenapa Gaku menyuruhmu ikut bimbel ini? Kurasa kau bukan tipe anak pembangkang yang hampir tiap hari bolos." Sambung Reita kembali menopang dagu. Ruki menelan sosis yang dikunyahnya.

"Aku sakit." Jawab Ruki singkat.

"Sampai harus bolos berhari-hari?" Ruki mengangguk.

"Apa Gaku-sensei tidak memberi tahu?" Ruki balik bertanya. Dan gantian Reita menggelen.

"Tubuhku lemah. Aku memiliki penyakit jantung bawaan. Aku dilahirkan _premature,_ mengingat Ibuku laki-laki dan beginilah hasilnya. Aku tidak kuat sekolah." Jelas Ruki.

"WHOA! Ibumu laki-laki?" Ruki mengangguk singkat. Yup, ia sudah terbiasa dengan reaksi orang saat mengetahui bahwa ia dilahirkan oleh _pria_.

"Ibu _hermaphrodite_." Ucap Ruki.

"Wow… SUGOI!" Reita tertawa lebar. Ruki tersenyum senang. Selama ini orang akan menganggapnya aneh atau gila saat membeberkan rahasia orang tuanya.

"Lalu kenapa tidak _home schooling_ saja?" usul Reita asal ceplos.

"Ah, sejak SD aku ini 'sekolah' di rumah. Tapi aku bersikeras untuk masuk SMA biasa. Aku ingin bisa menikmati rasanya jadi pelajar normal. Tapi hasilnya, aku malah merepotkan orang tua dan guru…" jawab Ruki menunduk.

'_**pluk**_'

Reita menepuk lembut kepala Ruki dan tersenyum. Ruki gelagapan dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tindakanmu tidak salah sih. Yang kau butuhkan hanya tekad. Tapi, yang kau lakukan ini namanya _nekad_. Tapi, aku menghargai keinginanmu." Komentar Reita. Ruki mengembangkan senyuman manisnya, membuat Reita jadi ikut gelagapan.

Sementara Gackt yang sedari tadi mengawasi keduanya hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

'_Setidaknya aku bisa membahagiakan putramu Hyde_.' Ucap guru tampan itu.

==x==

Dan begitulah setiap harinya. Rutinitas baru Ruki saat ini adalah berangkat sekolah, bertemu Reita dan Gackt, belajar, bercerita banyak pada Hyde dan Tetsu. Awalnya mereka sempat khawatir kalau-kalau Ruki tidak kuat. Namun mendengar cerita Ruki tiap hari membuat rasa khawatir itu mulai menguap.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Tanya Tetsu untuk kesekian kalinya. Ruki menelan makanannya dan tersenyum riang.

"Menyenangkan! Gackt-sensei masih sering beradu mulut dengan Reita." Jawab Ruki senang. Tetsu tersenyum. Hyde menatap purta tunggalnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat dimengerti. Seolah ada perasaan sakit, sedih, takut, bercampur dengan lega dan bahagia.

"Ibu?" panggil Ruki khawatir.

"E, eh? Ada apa Ru?" balas Ibunya tersenyum.

"Apa Ibu baik-baik saja? Ibu tadi melamun." Tanya Ruki. Hyde menggeleng.

"Tidak, Ibu baik-baik saja kok~" balas Hyde mencoba sedikt riang. Meski ragu Ruki ikut tersenyum.

"Apa bekalmu tadi cukup?" tanya Hyde mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya iya." Jawab Ruki meraih daging yang ada di depannya.

"Sebenarnya?"

"Reita bilang makanku tidak cukup. Kalau aku mau kuat sampai sore, katanya aku harus menambah bekalku. Tiba-tiba dia membelikanku susu dan roti." Ujar Ruki sedikit tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

Tetsu dan Hyde saling berpandangan. Sorot mata takut terpantul dalam manik cokelat Hyde. Tetsu menepuk pelan bahu istrinya, sementara Ruki menyudahi makan malamnya.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku duluan~ Ada PR yang harus kukerjakan." Pamit Ruki.

Sepeninggal Ruki, Hyde membereskan bekas makan malam mereka. Tetsu pun ikut membantu membawa piring-piring kotor untuk dicuci Hyde. Setelah meletakkan piring, Tetsu meraih pinggang Hyde dan membawa pria mungil itu dalam kehangatan.

"Apa yang kau takutkan Hyde?" tanya Tetsu lembut.

"Tetsu….. Aku takut saat Ruki bercerita tentang anak bernama Reita itu…. Aku takut kalau nantinya dia akan jatuh cinta. dan mengalami _hal_ yang _sama_ dengan kita…" jawab Hyde sedikit gemetar.

"Kenapa harus takut Hyde? Cinta itu tidak memaksa. Sepertinya Reita anak baik. Kau lihat bagaimana Ruki bercerita bukan?" balas Tetsu.

"Tapi…"

"Hyde, biarkan saja mereka. Baru kali ini Ruki bisa sesenang ini masuk sekolah." Potong Tetsu akhirnya.

Hyde mengangguk mengerti. Sesekali ia harus mengerti bagaimana putra tunggalnya menikmati hidup. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia memang takut kalau Ruki akan digunjing seperti dirinya, di kucilkan oleh masyarakat sekitar.

==x==

"Kenapa Rei-kun ikut pelajaran tambahan?" tanya Ruki di sela makan siang mereka.

"Eh? Gaku tidak memberitahumu?" Reita malah balik bertanya. Ruki menggeleng.

"Hhh…. Kau tanya saja dia."

"Apanya yang tanya siapa?" tanya Gackt yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di dekat Ruki.

"S, SENSEEEEEIII?" pekik keduanya sedikit Shock.

"Ada apa sih?" Gackt makin tidak mengerti.

"Sumpah, kau mirip hantu." Goda Reita.

'JTAK!'

"_ITTAI!_" Reita memegang ubun-ubunnya yang baru saja dijitak Gackt.

"E, etto, aku ingin tahu kenapa Reita juga harus mengikuti pelajaran ini." Ruki akhirnya membuka mulut.

"…."

"…."

"…."

.

"BWAHAHAH!" Gackt tertawa keras. Bahkan saking kerasnya ia hampir menangis.

"A, apaan sih?" tanya Reita tidak nyaman.

"K, kau? Kau tidak memberitahunya apapun Rei? _You're not a gentleman!~_" ejek Gackt.

"_URUSAI_!" Reita membantah sambil malu-malu. Gackt kembali tertawa.

"Anoo…. Aku adalah orang yang tidak mengerti apapun di sini…." Ruki menyahut pelan.

'**Pok**'

Reita menepuk kepala Ruki (lagi). Meski tertutup noseband, tidak dapat dibantah kalau wajah malu-malu Reita itu menarik. Ruki tersenyum geli saat Reita dengan malu-malu menepuk kepalanya.

"Reita itu tidak pernah masuk sekolah. Ia masuk sekolah paling lama seminggu. Itu pun selang-seling" Ucap Gackt akhirnya. Ruki membulatkan mulutnya.

"Aku tidak bolos dan bermain-main seperti yang kalian kira." Sambung Reita malas.

"Lalu?" Ruki bertanya tidak sabar. Reita menyeringai.

"Cari tahu saja sendiri, Chibi." Jawab Reita jahil.

"A, AKU TIDAK CHIBI!" Ruki memekik kesal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya membuat Gackt dan Reita tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa dan mencubit pipi menggemaskan Ruki.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siang, Reita dan Ruki kembali masuk ke pelajaran. Diam-diam Ruki masih melirik pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. ia masih penasaran kenapa Reita harus bolos sekolah.

'**DEG!**'

"Uhhh…" bisik Ruki pelan.

Ia meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Nafasnya memburu. Ia meletakkan kepalanya lemas di atas meja. Reita yang melihat keadaan aneh Ruki pun segera menghampiri pemuda mungil itu.

"H, hei kau kenapa?" tanya Reita khawatir. Ruki hanya menggeleng pelan tanda Reita tidak perlu khawatir. Gackt pun juga ikut menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan menghampiri Ruki.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tiba-tiba ia seperti ini." jawab Reita. Gackt memeriksa suhu tubuh Ruki dan merasakan tubuh Ruki mendingin.

"Kau baik-baik saja Ru?" tanya Reita lagi.

"Y, ya…. Hanya butuh sedikit istirahat." Jawab Ruki sedikit terengah.

"Kau yakin?" belum sempat Ruki menjawab, kesadarannya menurun dan semuanya menjadi gelap….

'**BRAK**!'

"**RUKI!**"

-T o B e C o n t i n u e-


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Glamorous Day  
>Author: Kokoro Orihara<br>Chapter: 2  
>Genre: Angst, Romance, Drama, School Life<br>Cast: Ruki, Reita, Aoi, Uruha (the GazettE), Gackt, Hyde, Tetsu (L'arc~en~Ciel)  
>Pair: Reita x Ruki (the GazettE), Hyde x Tetsu (L'Arc~en~Ciel), Uruha x Aoi (Soon)<br>Rating: T**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy~~~<strong>

"_**Kau baik-baik saja Ru?" tanya Reita lagi.**_

"_**Y, ya…. Hanya butuh sedikit istirahat." Jawab Ruki sedikit terengah.**_

"_**Kau yakin?" belum sempat Ruki menjawab, kesadarannya menurun dan semuanya menjadi gelap….**_

'_**BRAK!'**_

"_**RUKI!**_

**- Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan -**

* * *

><p>Hyde dan Tetsu berlari-lari kecil menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka ditelpon oleh Gackt karena Ruki terpaksa dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Suami-istri itu pun langsung menuju tempat biasanya Ruki di rawat. Yup, memang tidak sekali ini saja Ruki masuk rumah sakit saat sekolah. Jika ia memaksakan diri untuk sekolah, tubuhnya tidak akan kuat dan berujung duduk manis di ruang perawatan dokter pribadi mereka.<p>

'_**tok tok tok**_'

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, keduannya membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih itu. Terlihat Ruki masih menjalani pemeriksaan lebih lanjut oleh dokter pribadi mereka, Aoi. Tetapi kali ini Ruki tidak sendirian. Di kursi penunggu (di dalam ruangan itu juga) seorang pemuda ber-noseband duduk manis memperhatikan Ruki. Dari fisiknya terutama nosebandnya, Hyde tahu kalau dia adalah Reita yang selama ini disebut-sebut Ruki.

"Taka." Panggil Hyde cemas. Ia pun menghampiri Ruki.

"_Daijobu, I'm fine_." Balas Taka tersenyum lemah. Hyde dan Tetsu menghela nafas lega. Tetsu menyuruh Hyde untuk menemani Ruki sementara ia menghampiri Reita.

"Terima kasih sudah membawanya kesini." Ucap Tetsu mengulurkan tangan.

"Sama-sama. Sebenarnya bukan saya yang membawanya kemari. Saya hanya disuruh menemani Ruki." Balas Reita menjabat tangan Tetsu.

"Saya Tetsu Matsumoto, Ayah Ruki."

"Saya Suzuki Akira." Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Tetsu pun duduk di sebelah Reita.

'_**PIP**_!'

Reita tersentak saat jam digital yang melingkar di tangan kirinya berdecit cukup keras. Ia pun memeriksa jam dan menyadari kalau ini sudah waktunya ia pergi.

"Maaf Tetsu-san, saya permisi dulu. Ada yang harus saya kerjakan." Pamit Reita menyalami tangan Tetsu kemudian Hyde.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas bantuanmu Reita-kun. Hati-hati." Ucap Tetsu dibalas dengan anggukan Reita.

"Sampai besok, Ruki." Pamit Reita menepuk kepala Ruki pelan. Ruki ikut mengangguk sambil sedikit merona.

Ruki masih menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan sebelum diperbolehkan pulang. Ketika dokter menyuntikkan sesuatu ke dalam tubuhnya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Nah, kurasa kau sudah tidak apa-apa." ucap dokter tampan berambut _raven_ itu.

"Arigatou, Aoi-sensei." Balas Ruki tersenyum ramah.

"Ya~ Sama-sama." Aoi balas tersenyum dan berbalik menemui kedua orang tua Ruki.

"Kau mau?" tawar asisten Aoi menunjukkan sebungkus cokelat kit kat.

"Kai-san! Anda menganggetkanku!" pekik Ruki yang memasang sepatu. Pemuda manis itu tertawa garing dan tanpa persetujuan Ruki meletakkan cokelat itu di tangan mungil pemuda itu.

"T, terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak terlalu suka cokelat."

"Sudah, ambil saja Rukkun. Tadi Sensei beli kebanyakan. Untuk Ruki saja. Kalau tidak mau berikan saja pada orang lain." Kai tersenyum miring, menampakkan _dimple_ menawannya.

"Taka, ayo pulang." Ajak Tetsu merapikan jaketnya. Ruki mengangguk dan turun dari kasur pemeriksaan menghampiri Ibunya.

==Ruki's POV==

Ayah menyetir dengan kecepatan normal. Ibu masih sibuk memperhatikan layar handphone-nya. Sedangkan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kejadian tadi siang membuat Gackt-sensei dan Reita-kun cukup panik. Begitu kata Kai-san. Sewaktu aku sadar, Gaku-sensei cepat-cepat pamit. Aneh, padahal kukira beliau ingin bertemu orang tuaku.

Akhirnya aku hanya menopang dagu memperhatikan jalanan. Seperti biasa, tidak banyak mobil. Jalanan di dominasi oleh pejalan kaki. Ayah membelok ke wilayah yang lebih sepi. Memang itulah jalan pulang kami. Orangtuaku sengaja memilih tempat yang cukup sepi untuk ditinggali karena mereka sama-sama tidak suka keramaian.

"EH?" bisikku kaget saat melihat seorang pemuda berseragam Lamia Gakuen tengah adu pukul dengan beberapa orang preman.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku dan beruntung kami terhenti lampu merah. Aku mencoba memperjelas penglihatanku. Dan kuakui aku tidak salah lihat.

Ya, saat ini aku melihat Reita tengah bertahan dari orang-orang yang memukulinya. Tapi, kenapa Reita dipukuli seperti itu? Mungkin….. Jawabannya ada pada wanita paruh baya yang terduduk di belakangnya. Mungkin Reita melindungi perempuan itu? entahlah. Tapi masa karena ini dia jadi memiliki luka lecet tiap hari? Tidak lucu jika kisah 'Reita dipukuli' terus berulang.

"KAMI AKAN KEMBALI!" umpat salah satu pria yang ada di sana. Reita kelihatannya tenang dan hanya menatap tajam mereka sementara wanita itu menangis. Mungkin kisah Reita dipukuli masuk akal.

Reita memeluk wanita itu. Oke, aku tidak cemburu. Kurasa ia Ibunya. Lihatlah, mukanya mirip. Andai ia tidak pakai noseband, aku yakin mereka akan terlihat mirip. Mobil kami kembali melaju saat kulihat Reita membawa pergi wanita tadi…

Sesampainya di rumah Ibu langsung mengantarku ke kamar. Aku berkata bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Sepeninggalnya, aku masih memikirkan Reita. Apa yang terjadi sampai ia terlibat dengan preman yang kurasa yakuza itu? Semakin kupikirkan semakin bingung.

== Morning==

"Ohayo…" sapa ruki ketika kakinya sudah menginjak di lantai ruang makan.

"Ohayo Taka." Balas Ibunya lembut. Seperti biasa, Taka sudah bersiap dengan seragam dan tasnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? tidak usah sekolah saja ya?" tawar Ibunya khawatir. Ruki menggeleng.

"Tidak Ibu, aku ingin sekolah." Tolak Ruki halus.

Tetsu menggeleng pada Hyde tanda 'biarkan saja'. Hyde menghela nafas dan mulai mengambil lauk dan memakan sarapannya.

== **School** ==

"Ohayo." Sapa Reita sambil menguap.

"Ohayo, Rei." Balas Ruki tak lupa senyum.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Rei?"

"Sejak dua detik yang lalu."

"…"

'**GRAAAAKK**!"

"OHAYOOO~~~" sapa Gackt riang gembira (?).

"O, ohayo sensei." Balas keduanya sweatdrop.

"Duduk duduk~ hari ini sensei akan memperkenalkan seorang murid. Dia adalah murid pindahan dari eropa. Sekolah merekomendasikannya untuk ikut pelajaran tambahan." Jelas Gackt memakan kacamata khas miliknya.

"Yaa~ silahkan masuk, Takashima-san."

Dan setelah komando dari Gackt, di hadapan Ruki dan Reita munculah seorang siswi manis berambut pirang. Dengan malu-malu ia berjalan masuk ke kelas dengan menunduk.

"Ah, jangan menunduk Takashima, kashian teman-temanmu, tidak bisa lihat wajahmu." Ucap Gakct.

"G, gomenasai…" gumamnya lirih.

'MANIS!' batin kedua siswa itu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Etto… Saya Kouyo Takashima. Panggil Saja Uruha. Saya pindahan dari Swiss. M, mohon bantuannya."

"Nah, silahkan duduk di sebelah Ruki dan Reita." Suruh Gackt.

== Break ==

"Nee, Uruha, kau manis sekali." Ucap Ruki asal ceplos.

"Ruki!"

"ups…"

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa~ Terima kasih Ruki-kun, tapi aku LAKI-LAKI." Ucap Uruha sambil tersenyum hangat _plus_… Garuk-garuk kepala.

"…"

"NANIIII?" pekik keduanya.

Dan Uruha pun bercerita kenapa ia memakai seragam perempuan. Orang tuanya dulu sangat menginginkan anak perempuan. Tetapi yang keluar adalah laki-laki. Maka dari itu, Ruha pun di dandani seperti perempuan.

"Kau.. Tidak risih?" tanya Ruki penasaran.

"Terkadang aku risih, namun melihat senyum hangat Ibuku rasanya… seperti… rasa risih itu hilang." Jawab Uruha tersenyum manis.

"Kau punya saudara?" kali ini Reita yang bertanya.

"Ya. Dua adik laki-laki. Dan dua-duanya bernasib sama denganku."

"EH?"

"Tapi mereka _enjoy_ tuh…" kikik Uruha.

Lama mereka diam dan larut dalam kegiatan memakan bekal mereka. Ruki memandang keluar, ke arah teman-teman sebayanya yang sibuk dengan kegiata klub. Sesekali Ruki tersenyum antara manis dengan miris. Reita yang melihatnya sedikit merasa kasihan. Uruha yang tahu alasan Ruki dan Reita masuk kelas khusus menghela nafas pelan.

== x ==

_Uruha, Ruki, Reita_.

Tiga sahabat yang sudah tidak dapat dipisahkan lagi. Sepertinya Ide Gackt untuk memasukkan mereka ke dalam kelas yang sama bukan hal yang buruk. Bersama-sama mereka mengisi liburan dengan kelas tambahan. Tidak terasa, ini adalah hari terakhir mereka dalam kelas tambahan.

"HUAH! Tidak terasa ya, sudah lewat empat minggu." Ucap Reita merenggangkan tubuh.

"Ya!" balas Uruha dan Ruki semangat.

"Apa… Nantinya kita akan bersama-sama seperti ini?..." Tanya Ruki sedih.

"Apa yang kau katakan Ru? Tentu saja!" balas Uruha semangat.

"Aku… Takut… Kalau kalian nanti punya teman-teman baru dan aku akan tertinggal lagi.." ucap Ruki lirih.

*hug*

"R, Rei?" Panggil Ruki panik saaat Reita memeluknya erat.

"_Daijobu_, kita akan terus bersama. Iya 'kan, Uru?" janji Reita lembut.

"YA! Tenang saja Ruki, kita akan bersama-sama terus, sampai tua." Timpal Uruha ikut memeluk.

"Hehe… Arigato.. Minna…"

== TBC ==


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Glamorous Day  
>Author: Kokoro Orihara<br>Chapter: 3/4  
>Genre: Angst, Romance, Drama, School Life<br>Cast: Ruki, Reita, Aoi, Uruha (the GazettE), Gackt, Hyde, Tetsu (L'arc~en~Ciel)  
>Pair: Reita x Ruki (the GazettE), Hyde x Tetsu (L'Arc~en~Ciel), Uruha x Aoi (Soon)<br>Rating: T**

**Enjoy~~~**

==x==

Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah setelah sebulan lebih liburan musim panas. Seperti biasa, kelas yang dihuni Ruki cukup ramai. Ruki duduk di bangku paling belakang. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar karena _nervous_. Beberapa siswa membicarakannya. Yap, mereka membicarakan orang yang selama ini tidak pernah _hadir_ di kelas.

.

.

'**GRAAKK**!'

Bunyi pintu terbuka kasar menarik perhatian seisi kelas. Dan mereka langsung memandang kaget siapa yang datang.

_Reita si berandal_

"….."

Reita melenggang cuek melewati bangku-bangku. Tatapan berbagai arti menjurus padanya. Takut, segan, penasaran, memandang rendah, bahkan… _kagum_. Mengacuhkan pandangan miring tadi, Reita dengan santai duduk di samping Ruki. Dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di antara kedua lengan kekarnya.

"O, Ohayo Reita-kun." Sapa Ruki malu-malu.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" pekik anak-anak sekelas.

"_Eh, dia menyapa Suzuki-san_!"

"_Dia juga memanggil Suzuki dengan nama akrabnya_!"

Bisik-bisik penuh pertanyaan sekejap mengisi seluruh ruangan. Ada yang memandangi Ruki sembunyi-sembunyi ada juga yang memperhatikan secara langsung, membuat pemuda mungil kelabakan dan buru-buru membuang muka ke arah jendela. Reita menghela nafas menanggapi kesalah pahaman ini.

"Ohayo, Ruki." Balas Reita 'sedikit' tersenyum.

'**BLUSH**'

"….." Ruki diam seribu bahasa menyadari wajahnya panas. Semakin hari, semakin lama bertemu Reita, semakin perasaanya tumbuh subur.

"Ohayo~" sapa Gackt memasuki kelas dengan langkah tegas namun mimik santai.

Kelas seketika menjadi kondusif dan tenang. Gackt mulai mengabsen satu persatu muridnya dan tersenyum puas saat mengetahui kedua murid '_spesial_' nya mengikuti pelajaran. Setelah selesai mengabsen, Gackt menyuruh Uruha masuk ke kelas dan mengulangi _introduction_ yang sama. Dan baik Ruki, Reita dan Gackt tidak ingin bicara apapun soal _gender_ Uruha. Uruha pun hanya nyengir 'elit' melihat pandangan _**madesu**_ Ruki dan Reita.

Pelajaran dimulai. Reita menghabiskan jam pelajarannya dengan tidur. Meski _ura'an_ begitu, Reita memiliki otak di atas rata-rata. Dalam waktu sebulan lebih ia bisa dengan mudah mengejar pelajaran bahkan melebihi teman-temannya. _So_, Gackt tidak perlu marah-marah saat Reita tidur di kelas. Dan…. Sifatnya yang satu ini membuat Ruki 'sedikit' iri *kuffuufufu*.

== **BREAK** ==

_Istirahat_

Adalah sebuah momen yang paling ditunggu tiap siswa di _seluruh_ dunia. _Statement _umum yang tidak author lebih-lebihkan. Begitu bel berbunyi, siswa langsung menghambur keluar kelas. Mayoritas menyerbu kantin. Ada juga yang ke klub, perpusatakaan, dan.. sebagian _kecil_ dari mereka pergi keatap.

"Kita mau kemana Rei?" Tanya Uruha sambil menenteng tas kecil bergambar bebek kuning berisi bekalnya.

"Atap." Jawabnya sambil menguap.

Beberapa siswa yang mereka lewati terkadang berbisik penuh misteri. Mereka bertanya-tanya _kenapa murid baru secantik Uruha mau berteman dengan mereka yang 'bermasalah'_? Tapi toh tetap saja pertanyaan begitu tidak digubris Uruha yang malah asik menjawili pipi _chubby_ Ruki.

"_Yamette_ Uruhaaa~"

"Tidaakk maaauu~ Pipimu tembem kayak Bakpao." Goda Uruha tetap mencubiti Ruki.

"_Iccchhaaaaiiii_ *Ittai*."

"Hei, hentikan kalian berdua." Sergah Reita seketika menghentikan kegiatan mencubiti Ruki.

"Aisssh, Boss marah ~ _JELES_ WEEEK! _JEALOUS_ IH!" Goda Uruha memonyongkan bibir.

"BEBEKK!" marah Reita.

"Aku bukan BEBEK! PESEK!" Balas Uru tidak terima.

"A, a… Sudahlah…" Ruki berusaha melerai mereka. Dan… Tentu saja gagal. Mereka masih setia beradu mulut sampai akhirnya duduk di atap.

Puas adu mulut, ketiga sejoli (?) itu pun diam dan mulai memakan bekal masing-masing -_Jika sebungkus roti melon dari kantin, kit kat dari rumah, dan susu dari Ruki termasuk bekal_- .

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyapa dan hangatnya sinar matahari membuat suasana begitu nyaman, sulit untuk ditinggalkan. Waktu istirahat tinggal dua puluh menit. Dan Reita memanfaatkannya dengan tidur _cukup_.

"Rei, jangan tidur sehabis makan. Gendut loh nanti." Peringat Ruki menutup kotak bekalnya.

"Zzzzzzzz…." Reita malah pura-pura ngorok membuat Uruha tertawa terbebek-bebek (?).

Ruki menghela nafas dan akhirnya bersandar pada tembok. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang mulai kelelahan. Sungguh suasana di atap saat ini membuatnya harus menutup mata dan menarik diri menuju alam mimpi. Uruha tersenyum saat melihat kedua sahabat yang baru saja dikenalnya itu tertidur bersama-sama.

.

.

.

'**DRRRTTT DRRTT**'

Ruki tersentak kaget saat merasakan getaran panjang dari saku celananya. Baru semenit ia menikmati alam mimpi, benda itu sudah mengganggunya dengan _sopan_. Terburu-buru ia merogoh saku, meraih benda komunikasi tersebut.

'_**Calling**_

_**Aoi-sensei**_'

.

.

"Moshi-moshi-"

"_Ruki-kun_?" potong suara khas di seberang sana.

"Ya..?" balas Ruki.

"_Bisa kerumah sakit sekarang_?"

.

.

_**Reita's POV**_

Aku membuka mataku perlahan saat aku mendengar isak tangis yang sangat lirih.

_Ruki_,

ia di sana dalam posisi semula. Aku… Berasa seperti orang yang paling tidak tahu apa-apa. Ruki masih menelpon, terkadang ia menjawab orang di seberang sana dengan suara lemah dan rapuh. Oke, ada apa ini?

Kutegakkan dudukku dan mengelus bahunya dari samping. Tersentak akan sentuhanku ia menoleh cepat. Aku mengisyaratkan '_ada apa_?' dan ia tersenyum samar dan menggeleng.

"T, tidak ada apa-apa." ungkapnya.

**BOHONG**! Ruki, jangan bohong padaku!

"Katakan yang sebenarnya Ru…" Bujuk Uruha.

"A, aku butuh ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ruki bangkit berdiri.

"AKU IKUT." Tak tinggal diam Uruha dan aku pun menyusul, meninggalkan pandangan kacau di matanya.

Di luar dugaan, dengan kalimat '_sensei, nganter Ruki ke rumah sakit_.' Gackt-sensei menginzinkan kami _skip_ jam pelajaran dan pergi ke rumah sakit. Meski tidak terlalu jauh aku dan Uruha memilih naik kereta, tidak ingin Ruki sakit karena terlalu capek berjalan. Perasaan tidak tenang menyelimuti hati sepanjang perjalanan. Aura Ruki meredup, ia terlihat muram. Berapa kali pun ditanyai oleh ku tetap ia bungkam dan menggeleng. Tuhan…. Semoga tidak terjadi apapun ..

.

.

_**End of Reita's POV**_

.

.

.

==**Hospital**==

**.**

Seperti biasa, suasana rumah sakit tidak terlalu sepi dan tidak terlalu ramai. Ada sekitar delapan orang termasuk mereka yang duduk di ruang tunggu yang besar itu. Setelah Kai menyuruh mereka menunggu sebentar, mereka akhirnya terdampar (?) di sini.

"Ada apa Ru?.. Masih belum mau cerita?" tanya Uruha.

"…." Ruki bungkam.

Reita menggeleng kepada Uruha yang ada di sebelah Ruki. Keduanya menghela nafas, dan hening menyelimuti…

.

.

.

"Ayah dan Ibu kecelakaan."

"HAH?" keduanya tersentak saat Ruki membuka mulut.

"Tadi telpon dari Aoi-sensei. Beliau bilang orangtua-ku kecelakaan saat menyetir. Katanya mereka mau ke rumah kolega Ayah yang baru datang dari luar negeri setelah dari rumah sakit ini. Dan… tidak ada lanjutan ceritanya…" bisik Ruki gemetar. Air mata tampakk menggenang di pelupuk matanya, siap jatuh mewakili segala tumpahan emosi Ruki.

'**Puk**'

Reita dengan lembut menepuk dan mengusap kepala Ruki, menatapnya penuh perasaan. Sebuah pandangan yang membuat Ruki perlahan merasa hangat dan… sedikit _tenang_.

"Daijobu…. Kita berdoa yang terbaik saja." Ucap Reita dibalas anggukan Ruki.

.

.

.

"A, Aoi-sensei?" pekik Ruki tidak percaya. Aoi menunduk dalam, tampak raut sedih dan penuh penyesalan membuat Ruki menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

"R, Ru! Tenanglah dulu… Mereka… Masih hidup 'kan?…" Hibur Uruha mengelus bahu pemuda mungil itu.

"Maaf, bisa tolong ulangi lagi?" tanya Reita memastikan.

" … Hideto-san dan Tetsu-san masih mengalami masa kritis dan koma. Kita tidak tahu kapan mereka bisa sadar. _Damage_-nya cukup parah. Kita hanya bisa berharap…." Ucap Aoi.

"P, pasti ada kan… Kemungkinan mereka bisa hidup lagi? " tanya Uruha menatap sepasang manik kelam Aoi dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Kemungkinan mereka bisa hidup.. kurang dari tiga puluh persen… "

Ruki tersentak mendengar pernyataan Aoi. Kakinya lemas tak kuat menopang beban tubuhnya. Ruki jatuh terduduk. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dan kembali… kesadarannya menghilang…

"**RUKI**!"

.

.

.

.

_Putih… Ini dimana?.. Bukankah… Tadi… aku di.. Rumah sakit dan…_

"HAH!" Ruki tersentak dan memaksa bangkit duduk. Nafasnya memburu mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"uhh…" rasa nyeri menyergap dadanya. Refleks Ruki meremas kemeja sekolah yang masih dipakainya.

Dengan perlahan ia mulai menganalisa keadaan di sekitar. Hari sudah gelap, jam dinding di ruangan itu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Dan.. Ini_ JELAS _sebuah kamar yang bukan kamarnya.

'**CKLEK**'

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok pemuda ber-noseband yang familiar dalam otaknya.

_Reita_.

Dengan sedikit paksaan Ruki mencoba turun dari kasur yang diduganya adalah milik Reita.

"Jangan dipaksa kalau masih sakit." Ucap Reita buru-buru membenarkan posisi Ruki ke awal. Ruki menatap Reita dengan pandangan intens. Celana _training_ warna _deep blue_, dan kaus hitam serta noseband yang selalu melekat pada wajah pemuda itu.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyanya. Ruki menggeleng lemah.

'**Tok tok tok**'

"Masuk." Jawab Reita.

Tampak wanita paruh baya kerepotan untuk masuk membawa senampan makan malam lengkap dengan air putih. Wajahnya mendadak tampak sumingrah melihat Ruki sudah sadar meski masih dengan raut lelah dan sedih. Ia tersenyum menatap Ruki dan meletakkan nampan di atas meja tepat di sebelah kasur.

"Sudah sadar Ruki-kun?" tanyan lembut sembari duduk di kasur.

"Ini rumahku. Dan… _kamarku_. Dia Ibuku, Atsuko." Ucap Reita merangkul wanita itu.

"Ruki, Matsumoto Takanori." Ucap Ruki ikut tersenyum.

"Nah, Ruki-kun, aku sudah dengar semua dari Reita. Untuk sementara kau tinggal di sini saja dulu. Kami takut kau kenapa-kenapa selama orangtua-mu dirawat. Jangan sungkan, panggil saja Atsuko. Atau _Haha _(Ibu) juga tidak masalah." Ujar wanita manis itu. Sekarang Ruki tahu, sikap lembut Reita menurun dari siapa.

Pemuda mungil itu mau menolak, tetapi ia berpikir… Dengan tubuh selemah ini, akankah ia bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri?...

"M, maaf sudah merepotkan." Ucap Ruki malu-malu.

"Jangan sungkan Ru, _we will take care of you_." Balas Reita merangkul Ruki. Ruki tersenyum samar merasakan kehangatan keluarga kecil ini… Dan ia bersyukur atas keputusanya dulu ikut kelas tambahan dan akhirnya bertemu orang sebaik Reita.

-**TBC**-


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Glamorous Day  
>Author: Kokoro Orihara<br>Chapter: 4/5  
>Genre: Angst, Romance, Drama, School Life<br>Cast: Ruki, Reita, Aoi, Uruha (the GazettE), Gackt, Hyde, Tetsu (L'arc~en~Ciel)  
>Pair: Reita x Ruki (the GazettE), Hyde x Tetsu (L'Arc~en~Ciel), Uruha x Aoi (Soon)<br>Rating: T**

"_Jangan sungkan Ru, we will take care of you." Balas Reita merangkul Ruki. Ruki tersenyum samar merasakan kehangatan keluarga kecil ini… Dan ia bersyukur atas keputusanya dulu ikut kelas tambahan dan akhirnya bertemu orang sebaik Reita._

==Nyan==

Sudah tiga hari Ruki 'menginap' di rumah Reita. Dan selama tiga hari itulah Hyde koma, sementara Tetsu yang sudah sadar tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah sakit dulu. Mungkin karena menanggung beban pikiran, kesehatan Ruki memburuk. Selama tiga hari ini ia sering kesakitan di bagian dada. Jantungnya seolah berontak keluar dari rongga. Reita sering dibuat cemas habis-habisan.

Disuatu malam yang dingin, Reita terbangun. Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah. Ia habis bermimpi buruk. Bermimpi kehilangan orang yang kini terlelap di sampingnya. Reita menoleh ke arah jam digital yang ada di sampingnya. Jam itu menunjukkan angka 02:43 dini hari. Ia menghela nafas.

"Ru…" panggil pemuda noseband itu lembut.

Reita memijit dahinya dan beranjak dari kasur. Yah, jangan salahkan jika mereka tidur satu kasur. Kasur Reita cukup besar untuk menampung keduanya. Dan TIDAK! Mereka tidak ber-ahem-ahem ria *apasih*. Dengan langkah perlahan Reita berjalan keluar kamar, menuju dapur untuk menuntaskan dahaga-nya.

"Ng…"

Sekitar lima menit setelah Reita meninggalkan kamar, Ruki terbangun. Ia tersentak kecil saat tidak menemukan Reita di sampingnya. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru ia turun dari kasur. Berusaha menyeimbangkan jalannya yang tertatih-tatih, Ruki bersandar pada dinding menuju ruang makan.

"Rei..." panggil Ruki di antara kegelapan.

"Ruki?…." Balas Reita mendekati Ruki.

Ditekannya saklar lampu, membuat ruangan yang disebut sebagai dapur itu terang. Kini mereka dapat melihat sosok masing-masing. Ruki dengan rambut acak-acakan, piyama biru, dan Reita dengan singlet hitam, celana training. Dan… _Tanpa_ noseband.

"Sedang apa?" Ruki.

"Membuat susu."

"Aku mau." Ujar Ruki dengan nada seperti merengek. Di ambilnya salah satu mug dari dalam lemari dan memberikannya pada Reita.

"Bersabarlah, aku baru merebus airnya." Ucap Reita sembari tersenyum geli.

Ruki mengangguk dan mengambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada. Menunggu Reita menyelesaikan pekerjaan, ia menelungkupkan tangannya hingga ia mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Reita yang cekatan membuat dua gelas susu putih.

"Rei.."

"Hm?"

"Waktu itu… Aku sempat melihatmu bertengkar dengan beberapa pria menakutkan di sekitar sini.. Apa mereka datang lagi?" tanya Ruki ragu.

Reita menghela nafas dan menyelesaikan mengaduk susu-nya. Kedua mug yang ada di tangannya berpindah ke meja. Pemuda tampan itu duduk menghadap Ruki dan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Tenang saja. Mereka tidak akan berani balik. Aku.. dan Haha sudah melunasi hutangnya kemarin." Jelas Reita tersenyum. Ruki memandang Reita dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Umm…. Jadi, Ayahku kabur dari rumah meninggalkan hutang beberapa juta yen. Untuk menutup hutang, terpaksa Haha bekerja part-time sebagai _waitress _dan penyanyi di kafe yang cukup jauh dari sini. Sedangkan aku kerja serabutan."

"Kau selalu dikejar mereka?"

"Ya."

"Itu menjelaskan luka-luka yang kau dapat? Yang membuatmu tampak seperti berandalan yang suka bertarung?"

"Ya Ruki. Sudah puas?" tanya Reita.

Ruki mengangguk malu atas pertanyaan beruntunnya tadi. Reita tertawa hangat melihat tingkah laku Ruki yang dianggapnya manis itu. Mereka menikmati minuman masing-masing dalam diam. Lalu setelah itu kembali ke tempat tidur bersiap untuk aktifitas yang akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi.

==Skip!==

Hari Minggu. Sebuah hari dimana mayoritas orang Jepang mengistirahatkan diri. Baik yang bekerja maupun sekolah. _Hey_, manusia bukan mesin Ok? Mereka juga butuh hari libur. Di hari seperti ini biasanya yang _single_ di rumah, yang punya pasangan kencan, yang berkeluarga tamasya.

Ruki bangun dari tempat tidurnya, mendapati kasur di sebelahnya sudah tertata rapi tanpa ada Reita di sana. Dapat dipastikan pemuda itu bangun lebih awal dan melakukan sesuatu di bawah. Ruki bergegas merapihkan tempat tidur dan membersihkan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah~ Aku harus pakai apa hari ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah cukup lama berfikir dan mengaduk-aduk isi tas bajunya, ia memutuskan untuk memakai celana kanvas selutut dengan motif _tartan_ dan kaus putih biasa. Simple tapi tetap rapi. Dengan sedikit semangat ia menuruni tangga dan sampai di dapur, dimana Atsuko sudah memasakkan sarapan bagi mereka.

"Ohayo Ruki." Sapa Atsuko tersenyum hangat.

"Ohayo, Atsuko-san.." balas Ruki tersenyum.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan bangun sampai pukul Sembilan." Celoteh Reita. Ruki duduk menghadap Reita sembari menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"Jangan digoda Rei, toh kalau Rucchan tidak bangun ka akan tetap kusuruh untuk membangunkannya." Bela Atsuko.

"Huuu Haha jahat." Kali ini Reita yang mengeructukan bibir.

"Hahaha, jelek Rei kalo begitu! Kayak Bebek!" ejek Ruki menahan tawa.

"APA? Itu kan Uruha! CHIBI!" sergah Reita kesal.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita sarapan, makanannya kan sudah jadi." Lerai Atsuko.

Dan akhirnya keduanya diam menuruti sang Ibu. Atsuko senyum-senyum sendiri melihat kelakuan mereka. Rasanya anaknya bertambah satu. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, Reita membantu Atsuko membereskan bekas sarapan mereka dan Ruki kembali ke kamar.

"Rei, hari ini kosong?" tanya Atsuko disela mencuci piring.

"Ya. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Sesekali pergilah keluar dengan Ruki. Mungkin lebih baik mengajak Uruha juga." Usul Atsuko.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa? Haha sendiri nanti bagaimana?"

"Haha mau ke tempat Yuko-chan. Mungkin pulang sore atau malam."

"Um… Baiklah." Ujar Reita menhyelesaikan piring terakhirnya.

Reita kemudian mencari Ruki dan menemukan pemuda itu duduk di kasur dan memainkan handphone yang ada di tangannya.

"Ru, ayo bersiap." Ajak Reita membuka lemari pakaiannya.

"Mau kemana kita?" balas Ruki mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Reita yang membuka baju.

'**BLUSH**'

"REI KALO BUKA BAJU JANGAN DISINI!" pekik Ruki. Spontan ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Eh? Ngga apa 'kan? Toh kita sama-sama cowok. Atau kau jangan-jangan perempuan Ru?" goda Reita tanpa menghentikkannya memakai baju.

"…."

"Ahahaha, jangan ngambek dong Ru.." hibur Reita tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Reita jahat sih." balas Ruki menggembungkan pipi. Reita tersenyum puas. Puas karena sudah membuat Ruki menggembungkan pipi dua kali hari ini.

"Ahaha, aku hanya bercanda Ru… Ayo bersiap, kita pergi sama Uruha hari ini. setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu _check_-_up_ ke rumah sakit." Jelasnya. Ruki mengangguk.

"Boleh aku pakai baju ini?" tanya Ruki menunjuk pakaian yang dipakainya.

"Yap. Tak masalah. Toh kau tampak manis kalau begitu." Komentar Reita sembari memasang cengiran khas-nya.

'**BLUSH**'

Dan Reita pun juga sukses membuat Ruki blushing dua kali sehari.

"A, aku LAKI-LAKI. Jangan bilang aku manis." Tegas Ruki dengan nada diketus-ketuskan. Reita terkikik geli.

Setelah cukup lama bersiap, mereka berdua turun menemui Uruha yang tadi sudah di _email_ Reita. Atsuko tampak berbincang ringan dengan pemuda manis itu. dan sekali lagi, Uruha _crossdress_. Reita dan Ruki hanya bisa _jawdrop_ alias _mangap_ akibat penampilan 'wow' Uruha ini.

"U, uru…" panggil Ruki pelan.

"Ah! Rukichuw~ ReiRei~ Ohayooooo ~~" sapa Uruha semangat plus acara lambai-lambai tangan penuh kebahagiaan (?).

"Hohohoho, Uruha cantik sekali bukan? Kenapa tidak kau pacari saja Rei?" saran Atsuko genit.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" tolak tegas Ruki, Reita, dan Uruha.

"Ara ara~ jangan malu-malu~ Haha senang kok kalau punya menantu seperti Uruha." Goda Atsuko yang padahal sudah tahu kalau Uruha laki-laki.

"HAHA! Jangan bercanda! Dia laki-laki." Tegas Reita.

"Lho, tapi kan Uruchan cantik, baik, pandai memasak, tidak sombong, suka membantu ibu dan menabung~" Atsuko makin gencar mengusili putranya.

"Haha…. Uruchan laki-laki…" ucap Uruha lirih.

"Haha tahu kok~ Ah, apa menantunya Ruki saja ya? Kan Ruki-"

"HAHAAAAA!" pekik Reita dan Ruki. Sontak Atsuko tertawa makin keras.

Akhirnya setelah bersiap, Keempatnya meninggalkan rumah, menuju tempat yang dituju masing-masing. Reita, Ruki, dan Uruha ke Akihabara sedangkan Atsuko ke rumah Yuko.

==**Akihabara**==

Semua pasang mata menatap ketiga _pemuda_ yang berjalan bersama di jalanan Akihabara yang ramai itu. Bagaimana tidak mengunci perhatian jika ketiganya berpenampilan keren? Reita, dengan Kaus putih polos, jaket hitam dengan hoodie berbulu mirip jaket Izaya (© Durarara!) dan celana jeans berhiaskan rantai. Ruki, tetap menggunakan t-shirt lengan panjang putih dan celana kanvas. Lalu Uruha, crossdressing yang sempurna. Terusan bunga-bunga selutut, cardigan cokelat susu, dan boot _dark-brown_. So, tidak heran bukan kalau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian?

"Rei, rasanya… Ada yang memperhatikan kita." Ucap Ruki _nervous_.

"**Semua** orang memperhatikan kita Ru." Balas Uruha enteng.

Reita yang cuek bebek hanya berjalan menyusuri areal perbelanjaan yang populer itu. pemandangan gadis ganguro, harajuku style, sampai visual style bukanlah hal yang luar biasa. Gadis-gadis maid menyapa dan melambai agar calon _customer_ mendatangi café mereka. Karena ketiganya sudah sarapan, mereka memilih untuk mengunjungi sebuah butik.

"_**Angelic Pretty**_"

"Uru, ngapain kita kesini?" tanya Reita mengangkat sebelah alis.

Di depan mereka berdiri kokoh sebuah bangunan berwarna pink dengan interior design Lolita. Uruha nyengir dan menyert kedua temannya ke butik di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, Ibuku kalau ke Jepang suka ke sana. Kebiasaan deh~ Ayo, ke sini." Ajak Uruha menunjuk butik yang kontras dengan butik _unyu-unyu_ di sebelahnya.

Butik itu terkesan 'dark'. Aura death metal terasa begitu kental ketika masuk ke dalamnya. Jadi jangan kaget bila kau menemukan berbagai macam pakaian dengan model-model _boyish_ yang trendi. Ruki berdecak kagum melihat interior butik itu. tampak beberaapa pelanggan sibuk memilih dan mencoba baju. Tertarik, Ruki menghambur ke arah beberapa rak pakaian.

"Jangan terlalu capek. Kalau lelah bilang ya." Peringat Reita. Ruki mengangguk.

Sementara Ruki asyik melihat-lihat, Reita beralih pada satu rak kaca berisi perhiasan beraneka macam dan model. Begitu pula dengan Uruha yang memilih mengekor di belakang Reita.

"Itu… Bagus ya Rei?" tanya Uruha merujuk pada sebuah kalung dengan tali hitam berbandul pahatan logam yang rumit.

"Ya. Menurutmu bagus buat Ruki?" balas Reita menatap temannya. Uruha mengangguk semangat.

"Yang itu juga bagus. untuk Aoi-sensei..~" Goda Reita menunjuk kalung lain yang sedikit mirip dengan pilihan Uruha tadi.

"K, kenapa harus dia?" Uruha gelagapan.

"Lho? Kukira kalian dekat~"

"Tidak! Kami hanya sering ngobrol tentang Ruki… Dan tentang gitar… Lalu.. Sedikit berkirim email…"

"NAH! Kau dengan Aoi-sensei saja, dan aku dengan Ruki!" Reita semangat. Sebelum Uruha dapat membalas perkataan pemuda bernoseband itu, Ruki sudah berada di belakang mereka.

"Eh? Apanya yang sama kau Rei?"

"HUAAA!" Pekik keduanya.

"E, eh enggak enggak apa-apa …." Reita bersiul-siul tidak jelas.

"Ah, kalian _geje_. Sudahlah, ayo pergi~" ajak Ruki semangat

"AH! _Matte_! Aku beli sesuatu dulu." Seru Reita.

==x==

Setelah puas berjalan-jalan, ketiganya mampir ke sebuah café yang nyaman di daerah Akihabara. Sebuah _maid_ café yang menjual _ice cream _yang cukup populer. Reita mengambil tempat di dekat jendela, dimana mereka bisa melihat pengunjung lain berlalu-lalang. Dengan segera seorang maid berparas manis mendatangi meja mereka.

"Selamat datang, silahkan mau pesan apa?" sapanya ramah.

"Aku fruit parfait." Jawab Uruha semangat.

"Banana split, es krimnya rasa kopi sama vanilla saja." (Reita)

"Spaghetti Ice Cream." (Ruki)

Setelah selesai memesan, mereka berbincang-bincang untuk sekedar membunuh waktu. Bukan, bukan menusuk-nusuk jam dengan pisau, itu hanya kata kias untuk menghabiskan waktu sambil menunggu pesanan datang.

Uruha bercerita apa saja yang ia beli. Reita dan Ruki sempat melongo dengan _paper bag _yang dibawanya. Paper bag itu berisi beberapa stel baju Lolita. Dengan dalih 'untuk adikku' Uruha tertawa garing. Tapi ia tetap tidak kehilangan sisi lelakinya. Ia membeli dompet yang keren. Dompet hitam dengan hiasan silver.

Ruki tidak belanja banyak. Hanya beberapa aksesori. Lalu Reita … Membeli kaus dan celana sudah cukup baginya.

"Ah, ada yang ingin kuberikan." Ucap Reita mengaduk-aduk isi paper bag-nya. Ruki memiringkan kepala tanda tidak mengerti.

"Nih." Reita memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dengan hiasan pita berwarna emas.

Ruki dengan penasaran menerimanya. Lalu ia membuka kotak itu dan mendapati sebuah kalung berwarna hitam dengan bandul ukiran silver yang rumit. Ditengahnya terdapat semacam batu berwarna hijau _tosca_.

"I, indah sekali Rei…" ucap Ruki.

"Mau kupakaikan? Anggap saja hadiah." Tawar Reita mengambil benda itu dari tangan Ruki.

Reita membalik badan Ruki hingga pemuda mungil itu memunggunginya. Tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari Ruki, Reita memasangkan kalung itu pada leher putih Ruki. Uruha yang melihatnya terkikik pelan sembari meremat sebuah kotak yang sama dengan yang diberikan Reita pada Ruki. Yup, Uruha juga membeli kalung dari toko yang sama. Kalung pilihannya untuk seseorang. Seseorang yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya. Dan, silahkan tebak sendiri siapa dia~

Setelah menunggu lima menit, pesanan mereka pun datang. Maid yang tadi melayani mereka mulai meletakkan mangkuk ice cream di atas meja. Ruki dengan semangat melahap ice creamnya. Begitu juga dengan Reita dan Uruha. Masing-masing orang menikmati pesanannya.

-**Hospital**-

Ruki mengayunkan kakinya di atas tempat tidur. Ia sudah selesai di periksa, tinggal menunggu hasil. Aoi terlihat menulis sesuatu di atas kertasnya dibantu Kai. Sementara Uruha dan Reita menunggui Ruki di dalam kamar periksa.

"Yak, kurasa tidak ada keanehan. Jangan terlalu capek dan jaga kondisimu." Ucap Aoi mengakhiri acara check up rutin hari ini.

Ruki mengangguk semangat dan turun dari kasur. Ia cepat-cepat memakai sepatunya dan bersiap pergi.

"Apa obatmu sudah habis?"

"Belum sensei, kurasa masih ada persediaan untuk lima hari." Jawab Ruki.

"Oke, minggu depan kukirimkan lagi saja obatnya." Balas Aoi merapihkan dokumennya.

Uruha yang sedari tadi duduk diam di sebelah Reita beranjak menghampiri Aoi yang tengah meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di atas meja kerjanya.

"Ah, Aoi-sensei, ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Ucap Uruha mengaduk isi paper-bag'nya.

"Ini." Uruha memberikan kotak tadi pada Aoi.

"Untukku?" Tanyanya menaikkan sebelah alis. Ia memperhatikan kalung yang ada di dalam kotak yang dibukanya. Kalung dengan ukiran perak yang lebih rumit dari milik Ruki. Bedanya, bentuk kalung itu memanjang, sedangkan milik Ruki bulat.

"Y, ya. Tadi kami jalan-jalan ke Akihabara. Kebetulan mampir di sebuah toko. Dan kurasa cocok untuk sensei." Jelas Uruha malu-malu. Aoi tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih." Balas Aoi menepuk lembut kepala Uruha.

'**BLUSH**'

_Oh damn, aku kenapa sih? Jangan bilang aku ketularan Yaoi-nya Ibu dan adikku_. Batin Uruha.

"Pergi yuk Rei, pergi yuk. Ada Aura Yaoi di sini." Ajak Ruki dengan maksud menggoda.

"Ayo ayo~" balas Reita.

"O, OI!" seru Uruha kesal.

'**DRAP DRAP DRAP**'

'**CKREK**!'

"S, Shiroyama-sensei!" tiba-tiba seorang suster masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa mengetuk. Terlihat dari matanya bahwa ia begitu panik dan takut.

"Ada apa Kashiwagi-san?" tanya Aoi tenang.

"M, Matsumoto-san… Matsumoto-san… Gawat!" Jawabnya terbata.

Mata karamel itu membulat saat nama belakang Hyde disebut. Dengan segera Aoi beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kai pun mengekor dari belakang. Ruki berlari meninggalkan Uruha dan Reita yang tadi mencoba menghentikkan langkahnya.

_Kami-sama…. Onegai! _

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Glamorous Day  
>Author: Kokoro Orihara<br>Chapter: 5/5  
>Genre: Angst, Romance, Drama, School Life<br>Cast: Ruki, Reita, Aoi, Uruha (the GazettE), Gackt, Hyde, Tetsu (L'arc~en~Ciel)  
>Pair: Reita x Ruki (the GazettE), Hyde x Tetsu (L'Arc~en~Ciel), Uruha x Aoi (Soon)<br>Rating: T**

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>DRAP DRAP DRAP<strong>__'_

'_**CKREK**__!'_

"_S, Shiroyama-sensei!" tiba-tiba seorang suster masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa mengetuk. Terlihat dari matanya bahwa ia begitu panik dan takut._

"_Ada apa Kashiwagi-san?" tanya Aoi tenang._

"_M, Matsumoto-san… Matsumoto-san… Gawat!" Jawabnya terbata._

_Mata karamel itu membulat saat nama belakang Hyde disebut. Dengan segera Aoi beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kai pun mengekor dari belakang. Ruki berlari meninggalkan Uruha dan Reita yang tadi mencoba menghentikkan langkahnya._

_Kami-sama…. Onegai!_

* * *

><p><em><em>Enjoy~<em>_

_._

_._

Dengan nafas terengah pemuda mungil itu berlari menuju ICU, tempat dimana Ibu yang melahirkannya dengan susah payah dirawat. Ruki berhenti tepat di depan kaca ICU. Memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit luar biasa, Ruki tak sedetik pun mengalihkan pandangan dari Ibunya. Aoi yang notaben adalah dokter penyakit dalam justru ikut membantu penanganan darurat Hyde karena Sugizo yang seharusnya menangani terpaksa cuti akibat kecelakaan kemarin.

Hiruk pikuk dan kepanikan terjadi di dalam ruangan ICU itu. Ruki meremas ujung bajunya, tangan dan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Tidak jauh dari kerumunan itu Tetsu yang masih dibalut perban di sana-sini terpaku. Ia tidak dapat berbuat apapun selain memberi jarak pada staff medis untuk menyelamatkan istrinya.

"Ruki…" Panggil Uruha lirih.

Ruki menoleh, mendapati Uruha tengah menepuk bahunya lembut. Ruki merasakan matanya basah. Tanpa memperdulikan Reita yang baru saja datang, Ruki memalingkan wajahnya kearah Hyde. Ia mengatupkan kedua belah tangannya, berdoa dengan khusyuk semoga Tuhan mengabulkan permintaanya.

'_Kami-sama… Onegai…. Jangan ambil Ibuku…._'

Ruki menutup matanya erat. Hening seketika bagi pemuda itu. Semua terasa bisu, atau ia yang tengah tuli. Ruki tak mampu membuka matanya. Berharap dan berharap pada Tuhan agar Hyde yang tengah kritis diberi sedikit kesempatan hidup.

Ruki membuka matanya. Pandangan yang sama ketika mereka mencoba menyelamatkan nyawa Ibunya yang sudah diujung tali kehidupan. Tetapi dalam sekejap Reita membalik tubuh Ruki dan menyelimutinya dengan kehangatan.

"Rei..? Doushitte?.." Tanya Ruki polos. Reita menggeleng dan mengeratkan pelukannya, membenamkan wajah Ruki ke dadanya yang bidang.

Ruki yang merasa aneh dengan perlakuan Reita akhirnya mencoba berontak. Padahal ketika Ruki berontak, di waktu yang sama tubuh yang sudah bertahan beberapa jam itu tak lagi bernyawa. Hanya tertinggal sebuah raga yang siap ditimbun dengan tanah.

"Rei.. Lepas… Aku tidak bisa melihat Haha…" bisik Ruki semakin berontak. Namun pemuda bertubuh kekar itu tak bergeming. Ia bahkan memeluknya lebih erat.

"Sudahlah Ru… Jangan lihat apapun, ya?" ucap Uruha getir. Pemuda itu tampak menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Mata Ruki membulat sempurna. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres di sini.

"LEPASKAN! REI!" bentak Ruki menjadi-jadi.

"Ru.. Tenang… Sudah…" balas Reita dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ruki yang tidak terima terus berontak meski tahu bahwa tenangnya tidak cukup untuk melepaskan dirinya sendiri dari pelukan Reita bahkan hanya untuk membalikkan badan.

"Rei… Rei… Onegai… Biarkan aku…" bisik Ruki melemah. Reita yang tidak tega akhirnya membiarkan Ruki menoleh kearah Hyde.

Butir demi butir air mata turun dengan derasnya, membentuk aliran sungai kecil saat Ruki melihat tubuh Ibunya sudah diselimuti oleh kain putih menutupi wajah, sedangkan Tetsu yang ada di dalam terlihat terduduk lemas. Tubuh itu gemetar, tulangnya ngilu tak mampu menyangga berat tubuhnya.

'**GREP**'

Tepat ketika tubuh itu akan menyentuh lantai, tangan kekar Reita dengan cepat membawa Ruki dalam pelukannya. Reita membiarkan pemuda blonde itu memukul-mukul pelan dadanya, meluapkan rasa sakit yang menyeruak ke relung hatinya dengan sekejap. Reita yang bingung harus melakukan apa akhirnya hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan menepuk pelan kepala Ruki.

_-__**Kediaman Matusmoto**__-_

Semua keraba memakai pakaian serba hitam simbol berduka. Tidak terkecuali Ruki yang tatapannya tampak kosong. Reita dan Tetsu yang ada di sampingnya tidak jauh berbeda. Tetsu yang terlihat sembab, berkali-kali mengusap kepala Ruki. Dan Reita yang ada di samping kiri Ruki masih memasang wajah dingin namun tatapan sendu tak terelakan darinya.

Tampak duka mendalam menyelimuti keluarga besar Hyde. Namun tatapan mereka berubah tajam dan memojokkan ketika melihat Tetsu dan Ruki. Terkecuali nenek Ruki alias mertua Tetsu. Beliau hanya mengelus bahu Tetsu dan menepuk pelan kepala Ruki.

Setelah acara pemakaman selesai, rumah itu kembali sepi. Tinggalah Uruha, Aoi, Atsuko, Reita, dan tentu saja Tetsu dan Ruki. Tetsu dan Atsuko di dapur membuatkan makan malam. Lalu Uruha dan Aoi duduk di sofa, sementara Ruki mengunci diri di kamar.

"Ruki… Buka pintunya." Ujar Reita lembut.

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban. Reita menghela nafas dan beranjak pergi. Ia memutuskan untuk membantu Tetsu dan Ibunya di dapur.

'**SET**'

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan mungil menahan ujung kemeja putihnya. Tanpa menoleh pun Reita tahu siapa yang memegangi kemejanya. Reita berhenti berjalan dan menunggu kata-kata yang keluar dari si pemilik tangan.

"Jangan pergi… Temani aku.." bisiknya lemah. Reita tersenyum tipis dan berbalik sampai ia bisa memandang wajah bulat Ruki.

Reita membuka pintu lebih lebar dan berjalan masuk. Ia menghampiri Ruki yang sudah duduk di atas kasur, menekuk lutut. Pemuda itu mengambil tempat tepat di sebelahnya. Mengusap kepala Ruki pelan, ia mencoba menghibur Ruki.

"Rei… Aku tidak menyangka kalau Haha akan pergi secepat ini…" Bisiknya parau.

Reita menghela nafas. Direngkuhnya tubuh Ruki, dibawanya dalam pelukan. Yah, meski sesedih apapun, apa yang Ruki butuhkan saat ini adalah kasih sayang. Dan orang yang bisa memberikannya adalah orang terdejatnya.

"Rei.." Panggil Ruki lirih.

"Hm?"

"Apa.. Aku hanya menjadi bebanmu?.. Aku tahu kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.. Tapi.. Kau selalu di sisiku di saat aku membutuhkan seseorang. Apa, aku mengganggumu? Merepotkanmu?"

Ruki mendongakan kepalanya, menatap dalam-dalam iris Reita dengan pandangan sedih. Sorot mata tajam itu justru melembut. Reita kembali mengusap kepala Ruki, seulas senyuman mengembang di bibir keringnya.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak menganggapmu bebanku. Begitu juga dengan Uruha dan Ibuku." Ujarnya lembut.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian mengenalku belum genap dua bulan? Kenapa sampai sejauh ini?.."

Reita terpaku. Apa yang Ruki katakan ada benarnya. Mereka baru saja kenal sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Tetapi kenapa mereka begitu menyayangi Ruki seolah Ruki adalah bagian dari diri mereka? Lama terdiam, ia tidak mendapat jawaban. Wajah Ruki berubah cemas.

"Karena kami menyayangimu, Ru. Ada sesuatu yang special di dalam dirimu. Kemampuan special yang tanpa kamu sadari membuat orang yang mengenalmu menyayangimu."

Keduanya menoleh ke asal suara. Uruha, pemuda cantik itu besandar pada pintu. dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Uruha terkekeh dan melangkah mendekati Ruki yang posisinya masih memeluk pinggang Reita.

"Ru, kami tulus menyayangimu. Jangan anggap kau itu beban." Ucapnya.

"Sayang?.. Jadi Reita.. Juga sayang padaku? Uru juga? Atsuko-san juga?"

"Ya… Mungkin tidak sebesar rasa sayang Hyde-san dan Tetsu-san. Tapi yang pasti kami menyayangimu." Balas Reita.

Ruki sontak memeluk Reita erat. Senyuman yang hilang kini telah kembali. Reita sempat kaget, akhirnya balas memeluk Ruki. Uruha berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat pipi Reita yang bersemu merah. Pemuda cantik itu menepuk-nepuk kepala Ruki.

"Tapi kalau Reita sih… Rasanya beda.." kata Uruha tiba-tiba. Dengan gaya detektif ia menjauh dari keduanya.

"HAH?"

"Ya! Reita, rasa sayangmu lebih seperti… _Koibito _ke_ Kanojo_?.."

Kalimat Uruha membuat Reita benar-benar ingin membungkam mulut embernya. Reita menatap tajam Uruha dengan pipi bersemu merah. Uruha langsung kabur keluar kamar dengan dalih membantu Atsuko dan Tetsu.

"URUHAAA!"

Ia makin tertawa saat mendengar suara Reita memanggil namanya menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah. Puas tertawa, ia pun mendaratkan pantatnya di atas sofa seperti sedia kala.

"Kufufu, salahnya tidak jujur pada perasaan sendiri~" gumamnya menjulurkan lidah yang pasti tidak bisa dilihat Reita.

*…*….(｡・ε・｡)…*...*

"Bebek itu.." keluh Reita penuh kekesalan.

Tanpa berkedip Ruki memandangi wajah Reita yang mengomel sendiri. Dalam pikiranya, kata-kata Uruha dan ingatan tentang Reita bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Butuh waktu bagi Ruki untuk mencerna kenyataan.

'_Koibito… ke KANOJO?!_'

"HEEEEEEE?" wajah Ruki merah padam. Sepertinya otak Ruki baru selesai memproses..

"R, Reita! K, kau menyukaiku?"

"H, Hah? A, apaan! Bebek itu Cuma menggodamu!" elak Reita salah tingkah.

"Uuu.. Begitukah?.." ujar Ruki lesu.

"Kenapa?.."

"Soalnya… Kelihatannya aku menyukaimu Rei.." bisik Ruki meremat ujung kemejanya.

Reita tersentak. Mulutnya mengatup rapat, matanya tak berkedip memandangi Ruki. Sama seperti Ruki, otak Reita berusaha memproses input dari Ruki barusan.

"Entah kenapa.. Kalau melihatmu melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda, wajahku memanas… Bahkan sampai memerah.. Aku tidak menegrti.. Mungkin.. Aku menyukaimu?"

Mendengar penuturan Ruki, Reita justru terkekeh. Ia mengacak rambut Ruki, membuatnya berantakan. Ruki hendak membuka mulut untuk protes, namun bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir lain yang menciumnya lembut. Dan… Ia pun tahu seperti apa perasaan Reita padanya.

'_Kau masih memilikiku Ru.._'

Kematian memang sesuatu yang tidak bisa dihindari. Namun, jika kau percaya… Ketika ada satu hubungan yang terputus, maka kau akan disambungkan dengan hubungan lain..

_**Fin~**_


End file.
